Rudolph (Rankin/Bass)
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is a Christmas reindeer and the titular protagonist in the classic 1964 Rankin/Bass holiday special of the same name. Originally a misfit reindeer, he originally thought that his namesake red nose was an embarrassment, but eventually, he finds a use for it and becomes proud of his unique feature. He is voiced by the late Billie Mae Richards (who also voiced Tenderheart Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon) in Rudolph from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Rudolph's Shiny New Year in 1976 & Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July in 1979, and by Kathleen Barr (who also voiced Wheezie) in the 2001 CGI Film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys History ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' Rudolph was born as the son of Santa's reindeer Donner and an unnamed mother, almost immediately after birth, his red nosed became apparent to both of his parents when it began glowing brightly. Taking advice from Santa and fearing potential embarrassment and ridicule, Donner covered his nose with mud, effectively disguising it as a normal nose. A year later when Rudolph is now older, he begins participating in the Reindeer Games, where he eventually meets Clarice, a young doe whom Rudolph develops a crush on. However, while playing games with the other bucks, his fake nose pops off, revealing his red nose, causing the other bucks to laugh and call him names. Rudolph leaves and meets an elf named Hermey, whom left Santa's workshop after being reprimanded by his superior for choosing to practice dentistry rather than making toys. The two quickly befriend each other and self-declare themselves as "misfits". They eventually meet Yukon Cornelius, a struggling prospector in search of silver and gold, but with no luck. The three travel together and eventually reach the island of misfit toys, an island of unwanted toys with unusual properties. They get consent from King Moonracer, the head of the island to stay for one day, but Rudolph leaves without his friends, fearing that his nose will only cause further trouble for them. Months go by, and Rudolph is now a young buck with a full set of antlers. He returns to his home, only to learn that his parents and Clarice have been searching for him for months and that they have been kidnapped by the Abominable Snow Monster. Rudolph travels to the monster's hideout and tries to save Clarice from being eaten, but is knocked out by a falling stalactite. Hermey and Yukon eventually arrive and lure the monster into a trap by knock him out and removing its teeth, but the plan backfires when Yukon tries driving the monster back, causing both of them to fall into the nearby ravine to their supposed deaths. After mourning the loss of their friend, Rudolph, Hermey, and their friends return to Santa's Workshop where they reconcile with Santa Claus, who in turn promises to find the misfit toys homes. A week passes and Rudolph becomes accepted by the other reindeers, but is also surprised when Yukon Cornelius returns with a now reformed Abominable Snow Monster, having survive the fall from the cliffside. The following Christmas Eve, a snowstorm hits the North Pole, forcing Santa to consider cancelling his annual trip around the world, but after being distracted by Rudolph's nose, he finds a use for it when he asks him to guide his sled through the storm, to which Rudolph happily agrees. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Poor Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable